


Go Get Your Man

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [133]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Approves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words gesture, tie and step.





	Go Get Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182962660724/another-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“Let’s see,” John said as Derek turned around. He took a step back, tilted his head, then gestured Derek to step closer. “You look good, son,” he said after tightening Derek’s tie, and Derek ducked his head with a smile.

“Let’s go find Stiles,” John said as they walked out of the little room and down a hallway where they could hear music playing beyond the double doors.

Another door opened and Stiles walked out in his tux. Derek’s smile softened. 

John placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. “Go on, go get your man.”


End file.
